Love found us again
by Kagome818
Summary: Sequal to CatWomen:Revised. When Kagome last set off on her journey she meets Inuyasha again and this time a new villian is here. InuKag
1. Chapter 1

A/N: OK SO I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS SAYING I SHOULD DO A SEQUAL TO _"CATWOMEN: REVISED"_

SO HERE IS MY INTRODUCTION TO

"_**Love found us again"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….

Ch.1 Where we meet again.

Break in page------

In the streets of Tokyo,Japan was a women of no other as she rushed through the town with a bag clutched to her hands. She ran as fast as she could to make it to SANGO AND MIROKU'S WEDDING!

"Finally I made it" panted Kagome.

She ran into the changing room and got herself fixed up looking good as new with the purple dress that went up to her knees and clung to her every curves.

With her hair down she was ready after applying makeup and perfume. Because she would be the Maid of Honor, and would also be facing Inuyasha for the first time in 6 months.

"Only 10 minutes till I see her again" sighed Inuyasha. He was wearing a black tux with his long jet black hair down.

He couldn't wait till he saw Kagome again he missed her soooo much.

He remember the first time they had meet.

Flash back

"_Hey listen you don't want to do this" I heard. "What are you talking about?" I replied._

"_Listen you don't want to end your life like this there's other ways you know like therapy." The voice replied back. Slightly confused I replied "What are you talking about I'm trying to save this cat that's all "_

_Whew I thought I was relieved she wasn't going to kill her self but to save a cat. All of a sudden I heard a scream she slipped and was trying to get back up but couldn't so I yelled quickly "What's your apartment number so I can help you!" she quickly replied "Apartment number 18! And hurry! "I rushed as fast as I could, kick the door open and grabbed her hand and pulled her in with the cat in her hand_.

END FLASHBACK

Suddenly it was his cue to go on since he was the best man for Miroku.

He and Kagome had to go in together.

'_Well here I go..I can handle this comon' Kagome.'_ She thought.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome looking more gorgeous than ever!

He took her arm in a link and walked down the aisle with her.

After every one finished music started playing and every one stood up watching Sango in her long white dress.

Miroku was the happiest guy in the world you could tell by the way he looked at her.

As Sango reached the alter and they both said there 'I do's' and kissed they went to their party.

_((a/n: sorry I'm rushing!))_

Slow music came on and Inuyasha finally had the courage to ask Kagome to dance.

"Kagome" he said. As he saw put her head up and look into those chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Would you dance with me?"

"Of course" she said and got up to dance with Inuyasha.

_**(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)**_

Inuyasha and Kagome held onto each other gazing into each other's eyes.

_**I didn't mean it**_

_**When I said I didn't love you, so**_

_**I should have held on tight**_

_**I never shoulda let you go**_

_**I didn't know nothing**_

_**I was stupid, I was foolish**_

_**I was lying to myself**_

_**I could not fathom that I would ever**_

_**Be without your love**_

_**Never imagined I'd be**_

_**Sitting here beside myself**_

_**Cause I didn't know you**_

_**Cause I didn't know me**_

_**But I thought I knew everything**_

_**I never felt**_

_**The feeling that I'm feeling**_

_**Now that I don't hear your voice**_

_**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**_

_**Cause I don't have a choice**_

_**Oh, what I wouldn't give**_

_**To have you lying by my side**_

_**Right here, cause baby**_

_**(We belong together)**_

Both looking into each others eyes until Inuyasha spoke.

"Kagome?" he said.

"Yes"

"I missed you sooo much!"

**_When you left I lost a part of me_**

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

"Me too Inuyasha but you know why we can't be together"

"Bull" he said.

"What?"

"I said Bull"

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together**_

_**I can't sleep at night**_

_**When you are on my mind**_

_**Bobby Womack's on the radio**_

_**Saying to me**_

_**"If you think you're lonely now"**_

_**Wait a minute**_

_**This is too deep (too deep)**_

_**I gotta change the station**_

_**So I turn the dial**_

_**Trying to catch a break**_

_**And then I hear Babyface**_

_**"I only think of you"**_

_**And it's breaking my heart**_

_**I'm trying to keep it together**_

_**But I'm falling apart**_

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome why are you doing this? I love you I just want to be with you"

"Inuyahsa I know me too but I already put myself in a mess remember now I want to make up for-" she started out.

"For something you didn't do."

"But you guys are still after me aren't you?"

"No"

**_I'm feeling all out of my element_**

_**I'm throwing things, crying**_

_**Trying to figure out**_

_**Where the hell I went wrong**_

_**The pain reflected in this song**_

_**It ain't even half of what**_

_**I'm feeling inside**_

_**I need you**_

_**Need you back in my life, baby**_

"No I got it cleared up"

"I still feel guilty" she said.

_**When you left I lost a part of me**_

_**It's still so hard to believe**_

_**Come back baby, please**_

_**Cause we belong together**_

_**Who else am I gon' lean on**_

_**When times get rough**_

_**Who's gonna talk to me on the phone**_

_**Till the sun comes up**_

_**Who's gonna take your place**_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby**_

"Don't" Inuyasha said. And leaned down to kiss her. When their lips met it was like fireworks.

At first Kagome gave in but realized what was going on and pulled back.

"No..I can't do this"

"But!"

"I'm sorry I got to go" she said and sped off outside.

_**When you left I lost a part of me **_

_**It's still so hard to believe **_

_**Come back baby, please **_

_**Cause we belong together **_

_**Who am I gonna lean on **_

_**When times get rough **_

_**Who's gonna talk to me**_

_**Till the sun comes up **_

_**Who's gonna take your place **_

_**There ain't nobody better**_

_**Oh baby, baby**_

Inuyasha went after her forgetting her special 'gift'.

He looked every where and sighed.

"Dam" he cursed.

_**We belong together**_

WELL I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE AND IF I GET 10 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATE REAL FAST! SO R&R


	2. Meeting Kouga and Late night robery

LAST TIME:

Inuyasha went after her forgetting her special 'gift'.

He looked every where and sighed.

"Dam" he cursed.

_**We belong together**_

NOW:

Kagome sighed and was ready to cry. She was at the park and in broad daylight it was only a week ago since she last saw Inuyasha.

She was doing her daily morning jog but she had to stop she was just out of it. She sat down and was looking at the ground. Sudddenly she heard a males voice.

"Hey are you ok?" came the rug-ged voice.

Kagome looked up and saw a man with long black hair tied into a pony tail with a brown t-shirt and blue baggy pants and white shoes. He looked very muscular and tan.

"Oh yeah it's nothing it's just I'm really stressed" she said smiling then looking back down.

"Ok..My name is Kouga yours?" said Kouga.

"Kagome" she answered back.

"That's a pretty name" he smiled.

"Thanks" she blushed.

After awhile the two ended up talking for hours until Kagome noticed the time.

"Oh my gosh! I got to go I'm sorry maybe I'll see you later?" Kagome said and speed off.

"Sooner than you think Kagome because you _will_ be mine" he smirked and left.

Kagome went to an old warehouse and went inside then pushed a button that lead to an under ground place which happened to be her new home it looked like her old home just a lot bigger and lonelier.

Of course Buyo would come and visit all that time but she wanted to be around other people instead of hiding out all the time with her secret identity.

Kagome put on her tight leather pants and and shirt thingy that ok it was the same she always like in the last story ok!

Ok anyways as I was saying she got ready and went on a newly bought motorcycle and speed off in it she then parked it in an alley and jumped on a roof.

From there she saw half the town she stood there for awhile until she heard police cars coming towards the bank.

So off she went jumping in mid air until she was on the roof of the bank and since the roof was made of glass she just made a hole with her sharp nails of gold that were attached to her glove.

From there she crawled in it and landed on the ground safely. She then hid in the dark unseen by a man in all black.

As the man turned around and was already going to run Kagome said secudicivly (sp?) "My…my what a bad, bad boy we have here".

"Who's there?" said the man smirking.

Suddenly Kagome appeared in front of him hanging onto a rope upside down.

"Me of course!" she said letting go do a flip while kicking him in the stomach.

The man went on the floor but made it back up. He got a gun ready to shoot.

"Are you going to shoot little old me with that?" she said pouty.

"Maybe if you stand out of my way!" he said.

Kagome smirked then kicked the gun out of his hands.

It went flying across the room.

"Opps" she said "My bad".

Suddenly the man tried kicking her but she dodged it barely so then she she punched him in the jaw but also missed.

Kagome again tried to kick him but he grabbed her leg and smirked.

Kagome tried to get out of his hands but couldn't until she flipped over which made the man fall to the floor and her on top of him.

Kagome now smirked in triumph "Looks like I win now to see who is under this mask".

She carefully pulled of the mask to reveal……………

TO BE CONTINUED…..

IF I GET 10 REVIES I'LL UPDATE 2 CHAPTERS IN 1 DAY!

R&R


	3. Who is it?

♥Who is it?♥

LAST TIME:

_**Kagome tried to get out of his hands but couldn't until she flipped over which made the man fall to the floor and her on top of him.**_

_**Kagome now smirked in triumph "Looks like I win now to see who is under this mask".**_

**_She carefully pulled of the mask to reveal……………_**

NOW:

As she pulled off the mask she was shocked to see it was the same guy she was talking to…..KOUGA!

She stayed where she was on top of Kouga with the same shocked expression.

He noticed this and smirked "What never seen a hot guy toots?"

Kagome blushed before thinking off what to next but before she could the doors were knocked open and a yell was heard.

"FREEZE! You have the right to remain silent!"

It was Inuyasha, she began to panic but when she tried to get up she couldn't because Kouga wouldn't let go of her upper legs.

She saw Inuyasha getting closer and she noticed that he saw her so she began panicking more so she then turned to Kouga and punched him the face real hard which was enough to make him let go and hold his now bleeding nose.

Once she was free she jumped into the darkness and fled.

'_Man missed her again! Dam! I have to run faster next time but now time to catch the bad guy…'_ he sighed and put hand coughs over the man name Kouga on the floor.

Kagome had reached the highest building she could see and stood up looking down at the city.

'_Man that was close! Yes I love him but I…I dunno I just can't face him…yet'_ Kagome also sighed and jumped down from the 10 story building.

She wasn't afraid of heights like she was every day she would train hard to land right so she won't hurt herself even for high and I mean very high buildings.

So what she did was head to home but first to pick up her motorcycle and take a long bath.

"AHHHHH so relaxing!" she smiled weakly.

"It's been so hard doing this watching and protecting the city thing" she said looking at the water.

MEANWHILE…..

Kouga was put in prison but wasn't afraid he knew exactly how to get out it was simple. You see he was a Werewolf….

And tonight was the full moon….

As the moon shown through the bars he could feel himself changing into the beast he is and howled once his transformation was finished.

He then heard gasps and screams and smirked as he pulled the metal bars apart and howled some more.

He had slaughter every single person in his view very few survived…..

After he finished he went outside to find the women named Kagome.

BACK WITH KAGOME

As Kagome tied her robe around her self and turned the news she saw something that shocked her a lot.

"_**Hello and good evening Tokyo, it seems we have had a criminal robber by the name of Kouga Wolf escape prison on the very same day incidents were said that he had transformed into a beastly Werewolf and is now on the loose so we suggest you all lock your doors and windows for precaution at night also here is evidence on tape here it goes as we roll the tape"**_

A short pause was on as they showed the video.

"_**There so please be safe and does not fear if you have more questions on how to protect yoursels and or your family please call 1-800-precaution-werewolfs-protection.**_

_**Thank you and good night this is Kim Ling saying don't worry Tokyo we'll make it through this crisis!"**_

Kagome stood there for a moment before rushing and putting her leather tight black pants and a bra like shirt that was also black and leather after she put her mask on she quickly put her gloves on and left running instead of going onto her motorcycle.

**A/N: I'M BEING NICE AND GIVING YOU GUYS THE TWO CHAPTERS EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T GET THE 10 REVIEWS O-WELL :'( BUT WHO CARES AS LONG AS PEOPLE READ THIS AND ENJOY IT EVEN IF REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME A LOT MORE!**

**R&R**

**THANKS TO FOLLOWING REVIEWS**

Amanda Trinh- Thanks for being the first reviewer and well I bet you know who the villain is since you probably read this chapter! Well keep reviewing and reading:-)

darkangel29- Thanks a lot for reading tow of my stories and well I hope I get a lot of good ideas cuz sometimes my imagination doesn't come to good but anyways thanks for reviewing!

Last Reviewer I was not able to get her/his pen name but it means a lot you reviewed and I am like soooooooooooo sorry your name isn't here but I will make it up keep reviewing! ;-)


	4. Power of the Feline

♀Power of the Feline♀

LAST TIME!

Kagome stood there for a moment before rushing and putting her leather tight black pants and a bra like shirt that was also black and leather after she put her mask on she quickly put her gloves on and left running instead of going onto her motorcycle.

NOW:

Kagome ran and stopped dead in tracks she smelled him he was close.

And she new he was headed her way so she hid in the dark waiting for him to come.

WITH KOUGA

"I know she's here I smell her!" he yelled. Getting closer he sniffed the air again and turned his head smirking.

WITH INUYASHA

"Man I have to find him!" gritted Inuyasha through his teeth. He wouldn't stop looking he had seen the way Kouga was looking at Kagome even if he didn't know her identity.

But he knew Kouga would look for her now with his keen smell.

BACK WITH KAGOME AND KOUGA

He smirked and looked at the dark alley and said "Come on I know your there…..Kagome"

She laughed and opened her eyes which seemed to glow?

"You found me you little bad boy" she said smirking back while walking out seductively.

Kouga was in 'awww' Kagome was Cat Women now this made things more interesting.

"Hey babe I came to take you as mine!" he laughed not noticing her run up and kick him in the stomach.

By now Inuyasha had made it on time when he saw Kagome come out of the alley and her hit Kouga in the stomach.

He got out of the car and pulled out his gun ready to shoot.

"KOUGA!" roared Inuyasha.

Both people turned to look at the dark haired man with the gun known as Inuyasha.

Kagome took this as the perfect opportunity to attack Kouga and attack she did.

But Kouga fought back.

Inuyasha sighed this would be harder than he thought.

They were fighting so fast Inuyasha could barely see them with his own two eyes.

Finally Kouga managed to pin Kagome to the wall.

He smirked once again and said "You're**_ my_** women now!"

Kissing her roughly Kagome tried pulling away but couldn't until a shot was heard.

Inuyasha had managed to shoot Kouga in the shoulder but that was all.

Kouga howled in pain and turned around ready to attack Inuyasha.

But if it wasn't for Kagome who kicked him on his back and punched him in the face. When she was about to make her final blow she saw Kouga gone then she looked up it was almost dawn and the full moon was gone.

She turned to Inuyasha who was looking at her, she walked up to him and whispered in his her "Now that's what you call 'Power of the Feline'".

She then kissed his cheek and before he could react she was gone.

**A/N: I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO YOU BETTER REVIEW OR NO COOKIES! J/K R&R!**


	5. Planning on Revenge

♀**Planning on Revenge♀**

LAST TIME:

She turned to Inuyasha who was looking at her, she walked up to him and whispered in his her "Now that's what you call 'Power of the Feline'".

She then kissed his cheek and before he could react she was gone

NOW:

Kouga growled. He had never in his life been beaten especially by a female.

Oh but she was going to pay once she was his.

He howled menacingly planning his evil revenge.

But for now he had to staying hidden until night in broad daylight he would be defenseless.

So there he hid in a secret sewer he had built for himself not to long ago.

He then went to his bed to rest for tonight.

FLASH BACK

_Little 13 years old Kouga was playing in the woods it was getting dark out and soon he would have to go home. As he was returning home he heard a twig brake he then stopped and looked back but saw nothing unaware of the glowing red eyes looking at him from the bushes. So he then began to walk again until he heard a howl by now he was getting scared to he began to go faster until a large wolf like person stepped in front of him. Big red eyes and growling showing his big large teeth it ran at Kouga ready to kill. Kouga saw this and began to run he barely made it out of being dead except for seeing he was bitten by the wolf…._

END FLASH BACK

--

--

--

WITH KAGOME

She kept pacing back and forth today she couldn't concentrate on working out for her daily jog knowing Inuyasha would be out looking for her so she decided to have a little fun tonight.

Now she was able to work out again so to take the aggression out she punched the punching bag.

She smirked as she thought of what fun it would be tonight.

--

--

--

WITH INUYASHA

Looking all around town to see if Kagome was seen anywhere. He didn't find anything not even a look-a-like.

He sighed.

Why does she do this to him if she really loves him they would be together right now. But hey love is very confusing like that.

He turned the corner smoothly seeing her old apartment dead empty.

It was getting late now it was 5 to 10 pm.

He might as well see if there are any crimes going on.

As he turned the dial on his radio it already started telling him there was a stick up at the super market.

--

--

--

Kagome was already dressed and ready sirens blew toward the market so that was where she was heading.

She jumped each building fast until she saw the store she then went in noticed by the cops who saw her walk threw the doors. Each tried to get her out of the way but she just pushed them aside with her strength.

As she entered the store she saw a man with blonde hair and tan skin holding a gun to the cashiers head.

"Give me the money now or die!" he yelled.

"Pl…plea..please sir this is all the money we have" said the shaky man.

"Yeah right I know you have more!" he yelled gruffly.

"The man said that was all he had" Kagome entered the conversation.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Your worst nightmare" she said smirking.

--

--

--

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha had finally arrived and was informed that _'CatWomen'_ a.k.a. Kagome had entered the store and they tried to stop her but she went in.

Suddenly gun shots were heard and people were running out crying with joy that they made it out alive.

Inuyasha ran in the store and saw the man holding a gun at Kagome's head while she just stood there smirking!

Why would she be smirking when she has a gun pointed at her head!

Inuyasha ready to pull his gun out and save Kagome waited.

As he got up and ready to shoot he saw the man ready to pull the trigger and before he could shoot the man the gun shot was heard.

Inuyasha closed his eyes already he felt weak and he wasn't the one shot but his love…dead?

But then he heard a kick and a punch.

"You thought _you_ could get rid of _me_?" she said "I'm hurt!" she said pouty.

"Wha…What! Your suppose to be dead!" he heard the man yell before being knocked out.

Silence came…..

"Inuyasha you can come out now" said Kagome aware of his presence.

"How did you-"he started but got cut off.

"Cat senses" she said.

Kagome walked out the market door with Inuyasha behind her.

"So are you guys going to arrest me or something?" she asked.

All cops mostly men stared at her beauty Inuyasha saw this and yelled: "YOU ALL DISMISSED I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER!"

So they all left Kagome and Inuyasha again.

They walked all the way to the park and began talking.

"Kagome"

"Hmmm?"

"Well when are you going to stop this I really love you I want to start a life with you"

"I don't know you tell"

Inuyasha had enough he grabbed Kagome which shocked her and kissed her passionately.

Kagome pulled away after slapping him.

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"Kagome listen I love you can't you see that it hurts that your not with me!" he yelled back.

"I know and I love you too"

"Then why-"but was cut off by Kagome shushing him.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Stay here," she said.

Kagome walked a little ahead of him before turning around and hissing.

Inuyasha being slow thought she was hissing at him before she ran and jumped over him and hit someone named Kouga.

A/N: HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS UPDATE READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Fighting once again and the Escape!

FIGHTING ONCE AGAIN AND THE ESCAPE!

--

--

--

_**Kagome walked a little ahead of him before turning around and hissing.**_

_**Inuyasha being slow thought she was hissing at him before she ran and jumped over him and hit someone named Kouga.**_

--

--

--

Kagome quickly jumped over Inuyasha and scrathed Kouga in the face before landing right behind him.

"I see you never give up do you, you a$$!" Kagome spat.

"Now, now Kagome that is not a way talk me" Kouga grinned. Before lunging at her.

Inuyasha who was seeing this instantly took his gun out and aimed at Kouga but each time he would he would get out of the way.

Kouga who had gotten angry finally came up to Inuyasha grabbed his gun and threw it far away.

"Would you stop it you B!tch!" he said grabbing Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh yeah B!tch me this you Bstard!" yelled Inuyasha who took opportunity of stabbing him with a pocket knife he carries for emergency's.

Kouga immediately let go and howled in pain, until Kagome once again took over by pulling him down and pinning him to the floor as he did to her on the wall.

She then sat on top of him smirking.

"I guess I win…lights out!" she said before she punched him hard in the face. Making him unconscious from blood loss also.

Inuyasha quickly pulled out his cell phone to alert the cops to come and pick up Kouga.

"So I see you handled yourself quite perfectly," said Kagome.

"Oh so you thought I couldn't protect myself?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"No it's just you looked pretty pale when Kouga had you by the collar," she smirked.

By now Kagome had gotten off Kouga and up to Inuyasha seeing as how Kouga wasn't going anywhere.

"Really?" he said smirking back.

"Really…" she replied before leaning into Inuyasha for a kiss.

Unnoticed that Kouga had woken up and growled at the sight of them kissing left for his safety…why? Because he had been defeated again and he wasn't going to let that happen.

When they finally broke the kiss they turned and found Kouga gone once again…

Also the cops came which it was time that Kagome left she gave Inuyasha one last kiss before saying "I'll see you later" and into the darkness she left.

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for my delay I was having a writers block delay!Sorry for the short chapter it WILL be longer next time and guess what MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW ON AUGUST 18!


	7. I'm so sorry Inuyasha

A/n: sorry for not updating. But her I am so don't have a cow. I've been having major writers block. So bear with me! Thanks!

-

-

-

-

-

LAST TIME:

-

-

-

_Unnoticed that Kouga had woken up and growled at the sight of them kissing left for his safety…why? Because he had been defeated again and he wasn't going to let that happen._

_When they finally broke the kiss they turned and found Kouga gone once again…_

_Also the cops came which it was time that Kagome left she gave Inuyasha one last kiss before saying "I'll see you later" and into the darkness she left._

-

-

CHAPTER 7

_**I'M SO SORRY INUYASHA**_

-

-

Kagome went back to her place. She winced a little not wanting to show Inuyasha her gash from the fight with Kouga. But I was nothing major it would heal quickly.

She quickly took a shower following her wound and getting ready for bed. Untold of the next day's events.

-

-

-

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-

Inuyasha turned of his alarm clock getting ready for work. He sighed wondering what would happen today. Wondering if Kouga would appear and if they would ever be able to catch him. He stood up from his bed and went into the shower. After he finished, he took out some blue jeans a black t-shirt and his black Nikes. Once he finished combing through his black hair and getting his black leather jacket he left his apartment.

Inuyasha stopped by the coffee shop before work. Sitting their waiting for his order newspaper at hand he didn't hear someone sit down next to him.

"Hey honey what you doing?" she said seductively. Inuyasha smiled. He looked up, it was Kagome.

She was wearing black spandex that came with to her knees that had a lace design at the end with a black and white polka dot 'v' shaped dress that came to her thighs. Wearing some black doll shoes and silver hoop earrings hear hair straightened. As for her makeup light pink lip gloss, with very little blush, and white and silver eye shadow. She looked beautiful, Inuyasha thought.

"Hey Kags" he said back. "So I have an idea…" she smiled. Knowing he would be curious. "About?" he asked. "How to catch Kouga silly" her cat side began to take over. "Really? And how do you plan on doing that?" he raised his eyebrow.

"It's very simple but I can't tell you it would ruin the excitement" she said smirking. "But how is that suppose to-"he started saying. Kagome got up. "Sorry babe gotta go!" she kissed him on the cheek.

And before he could say anything else she was out the door.

So he got up and went to work unknown what would happen the following weeks.

-

-

-

THAT NIGHT

-

-

-

Kagome leapt building to building. 'I do hope my plan works' she thought. She stood on top of the building quietly listening to anything that sounded suspicious.

Silence.

Sirens.

Bingo.

She opened her eyes and jumped the building following the sirens when she got to her destination she jumped down the 50 foot building landing in front of a young couple.

'Young love' she thought smirking once again.

She was in front of the mall. Standing their thinking why would anyone attack at the mall?

Hidden in the darkness she decided she would have to sneak inside so that's exactly what she did.

After about 5 minutes she was in. Lurking in the mall like it was nothing. She heard something and stood still. Silence. It was nothing. She continued walking feeling eyes staring at her. She smiled.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." She said, "The pussy cat just wants to play" she said seductively once again.

Instantly she was pushed to the wall.

-

-

-

With Inuyasha

-

-

-

"So have any idea who's in their?" asked Inuyasha dead serious.

"We're suspecting it's a regular robbery" the cop said to him.

Boy were they wrong.

-

-

-

Back with Kagome

-

-

-

"Well, well, well look what we have here its cat women" smirked Kouga.**_ ((a/n: pretty much obvious!))_** "You bet it's me" she purred seductively into his ear. 'Time to put plan into action' she thought.

Kouga let go of her. She walked around. "So listen I was thinking, I think I'm better off on your side that Inuysha cop guy's side" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Unknown to them Inuyasha and some cops were their watching and listening to the whole thing.

Inuyasha sat their heartbroken listening to her words not showing it to the other cops.

"Really now?" he asked now interested in what she was saying. "Yeah… I mean together we could run this whole city" she said. "Why the change now?" he asked. "Why not the change? I mean look at you at look at me we'd make the perfect couple" she said seductively.

Suddenly he turned her around into the wall again only this time kissing her passionately.

Inuyasha saw this. He grew angry, hurt, sad, betrayed, by the person he was in love with. He saw the way Kagome was kissing him back. He thought it was time to move in.

'Ewww I got Kouga kissing me it's a good thing this isn't real just acting!' she thought.

"Put your hands in the air!" yelled Inuyasha.

Kagome and Kouga broke the kiss. Kouga smirking and evil smirk. Kagome also but she knew how Inuyasha was feeling she could see it in his eyes. But she couldn't back down now, she was already into her plan and she had to finish it.

"How could you?" he whispered sadly. "How could I? Its simple I discovered my feelings for this hunk right here" she winked a Kouga whose smirk went wider. "Yeah mutt, she chose me over you face it you lost the girl" he said ego growing and all.

"SHUT UP STUPID WOLF!" he began to attack for getting Kouga was not in his human form.

Instantly Inuyasha's face turned pale as Kouga long nails went threw his stomach. He dropped to the floor.

Kagome's eyes went wide. She wanted to rush to Inuyasha but couldn't risk her plan messing up.

Before anything could be done the lights went off and she was thrown onto Kouga's back as he jumped while saying "That will teach you, you stupid mutt!"

Kagome and Kouga were gone.

Inuyasha was instantly taken to the hospital.

-

-

-

Next Day

-

-

-

Kagome worried about Inuyasha. And decided to go visit him even if he wouldn't forgive her she had to go see if he was okay.

45 minutes she left wearing blue tight jeans, a red halter top and her red and white k-swiss.

"Hi may I see Inuyasha Tashio please?" Kagome asked a woman looking in her 60's.

"Yes dear, but you can only stay a while he needs lots of rest, he's in room 109 on the 3rd floor" the woman said.

"Thank you soooo much Ms!" Kagome smiled.

Kagome entered Inuyasha's room. He was asleep.

Kagome sat down next to him in a chair.

She grabbed his hand and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, I never meant for you to get hurt please forgive me" she whispered not to loud so nobody would be able to hear.

Inuyasha began to stir. Kagome saw this and kissed him on the cheek before leaving.

Kagome took out her cell and called the flower place.

"Hello Maya's flower's how may I help you?" asked a young women.

"Yes I'd like to order 1 dozen white daisy's delivered to the hospital on 5th street, their for Inuyasha Tashio in room 109 on the 3rd floor"

"What would you like the flowers note to say anything at all?"

"Just 'I'm sorry and you'll soon understand why'"

"Is that all ma'am?"

"Yes"

"Okay what's your name? And how will you pay today?"

"Kagome Hirugashi and I'll pay threw credit card the number is 87738903" **_((a/n: that's a fake credit card number I just made it up so yeah!))_**

"Okay thank you we'll have them delivered by 3:45 today okay"

"Thanks"

"Okay Goodbye"

Kagome sighed.

-

-

-

At Hospital with Inuyasha

-

-

-

"Miroku how could she do this to me" ask Inuyasha. Miroku looked at his saddened friend as he took some charts of his blood pressure and ect. "Inu I don't know maybe, she did have a change of heart or something happened to make her change" said Miroku.

"Yeah well I'm gonna get her back some how now matter what" Inuyasha said with a really dead serious tone. "Don't count on it too much Inuyasha she may or may not come back to you"

"Yeah I guess you're right, but I am gonna try, I don't wanna see her behind bars again because of that dirtbag!" Inuyasha yelled then winced at his sudden movement.

"Inuyasha calm down" Miroku said. Just then a nurse came in.

"Uh Mr. Tashio we have a deliever for you" she said.

"By whom may I ask?" he asked curiously.

"The person who sent these is sent anonymous" she said again.

"Okay bring it in then" he said hesitantly.

"Okay people bring them in" she yelled. 'Them? I wonder what it?' thought Inuyasha.

"1 dozen white daisy flowers" said the nurse "and here's a card sent with it" she said handing him the card and leaving the room.

"Read the note Yash man" said Miroku curiously.

"Okay, Okay" he said gruffly.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry this happened to you._

_Please forgive me; you'll soon understand why I'm doing this._

_It's for the better._

_Yours Truly._

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Well I hope you liked it you guys. I hope it's long enough and again **I'm sorry for not updating for almost a year I've been having MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK.**

_REVIEW ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _

_REVIEW ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_REVIEW ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_REVIEW ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_REVIEW ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! _

_REVIEW ! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


End file.
